reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Lupusregina Beta
Lupusregina Beta is a Werewolf battle maid and member of the “Pleiades Six Stars” the battle maid squad that served the Jaldabaoth Faction. Appearence Lupusregina Beta is a brown-skinned beauty with an athletic look and red hair tied in two long braids. She wears a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh high white stockings. She is equipped with an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back. Personality Lupusregina Beta has a very bright and outgoing personality but is also able to conduct herself like a perfect lady. She is sociable and friendly towards humans though it is only a mask to conceal her brutal and cunning personality. She also likes to make lewd jokes and has a tendency to suddenly appear behind people and disappear without notice. She absolutely hates it when people get physical with her. Most people are very surprised to know that she despises hugs. Lupusregina can be almost as sadistic and evil as Solution when there is a full moon. History Chronology The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc Final Arc Powers & Abilities Magic User: Lupusregina Beta is a battle cleric and focuses on healing magic. Her stats are quite balanced. She has the highest overall stats among the Pleiades as well as the highest physical defense and resistance stats. *'Animal Instinct': It allows her to sense her target’s thoughts. She also possesses the ability to identify and pinpoint magically stealthed targets. *'Complete Invisibility': It was a spell that was far superior to ‘Invisibility,’ a spell that temporarily renders the caster invisible or undetectable to conventional vision. It makes Lupusregina completely invisible to anyone but those who used specialized magic to see her. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell’s effect. *'Fly': A low tier spell that allows the caster to fly. Lupusregina doesn’t use this spell much, as she has a fear of heights. She is able to make others fly with this spell, though, they won’t be able to fly for long, as Lupusregina has limited control with this. *'Middle Cure Wound': A healing spell. It is estimated to be on the same level as Curaga, but it is most likely higher, as it can heal even cut off body parts. In contrast to Curaga only being able to heal wounds. *'Jehoel': Fire descends from the heavens, and form a pillar of red light. It is a combination of both Fire and Holy Magic. This spell can also be used on one part of someone’s body, effectively dealing more damage, with the body part that has been enhanced with Jehoel. Crosier: Lupusregina’s main weapon. It’s an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back. It looks like an oversized religious symbol. The weapon’s dimensions and Lupusregina’s size are completely mismatched to the point of surrealism. She has a habit of carrying this weapon on her back instead of sending into her item box. Trivia *In Latin, her name literally means “wolf queen.” *Lupusregina tends to use Invisibility a lot in order to appear behind someone’s back without a trace, as she loves to startle people. *Instead of Entoma, either Yuri or Lupusregina were initially planned to leave. But this, however, was changed due to various reasons. Specifically needing the Entoma vs Evileye fight, which couldn’t have been substituted by Yuri nor Lupusregina. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Females Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Maids Category:Antagonists Category:SS